Good Will Hunting
by loverswalk89
Summary: It's six months after Chosen, kind of AU seeing as how nothing that happened in Angel season 5 goes in this fic. Buffy along with the rest of the gang are still trying to set up the New Watchers Council, when Buffy gets distracted will the others help or hinder her search for the truth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: It's six months after Chosen, kind of AU seeing as how nothing that happened in Angel season 5 goes in this fic. Buffy along with the rest of the gang are still trying to set up the New Watchers Council, when Buffy gets distracted will the others help or hinder her search for the truth.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

**GOOD WILL HUNTING **

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_**May 20, 2003 - Sunnydale.**_

**_*_**_**The cavern shook and fell apart around them, reminding Buffy of the first time they had been intimate. With the falling of debris, all she could focus on was him - And it was the same now**__._

_"__**I mean it! I gotta do this" he held out his hand to stop her**_

_**She laced her fingers through his and they burst into flame together.**_

_**She looked into his icy blue eyes "I love you" she said softly**_

_**Spike looked at her carefully "No, you don't. But thanks for saying it"**_

_**Another earthquake rocks them both and She let go of his hand**_

_**"Now go!" He yelled***_

Dawn threw a pillow at her older sister in the hopes that somehow it would make her wake from her slumber.

Buffy groaned.

"Buffy you're awake" Dawn smiled sweetly

"Yeah thanks to the pillow... What do you want" she asked.

"You're late to teach basic hand to hand combat" Dawn informed her leaving the room.

Buffy rolled over and looked at the clock that stood on her bedside table "Oh crap" she said flinging the bedcovers off her legs and quickly slipping out of her pyjamas. And slipping on some jeans and a t shirt. She raced down the stairs and down into the basement of the rather large compound that Giles had just brought in hopes of starting up a Slayer School. It was early days but all seemed to be going well, Buffy taught most of the more physical lessons. Whilst Willow and the others pitched in with more of the written side of things.

Buffy burst into the room, the girls eyed her warily "I'm sorry guys I kinda overslept" she apologised "Okay so hand to hand combat" she smiled sweetly

XXXXX

After she had finished giving the girls a lecture on proper uses of weapons, she dismissed them. Willow came down the stairs, pushing softly passed the students.

"Hey Buffy" she smiled

"Hi Will, what's up?" She asked

"Uh Dawnie told me you overslept again, are you okay?" She asked worriedly

"Sure... I mean I'm not sleeping too good right now, I haven't really since..." Buffy swallowed hard "But I'm okay" she smiled

"I'm worried about you Buffy, you're hardly sleeping, you don't eat much... You've gotta take better care of yourself" Willow told her.

It's true over the past six months she'd dropped some weight, her already tiny frame became tinier. Her eyes had dark circles around them. She didn't look like the same girl Willow once knew.

"I know, thank you for the concern Willow but I really am fine" she smiled, grabbing her bottle of water and walking away.

XXXXX

Buffy stood under the shower head letting the warm water cascade down her body. She felt some of the tension leave her body as she tried to relax. Dawn knocked on the door breaking her out of her relaxation time.

"Hey Buffy, There's some guy here to see you" She told her

"Okay... I'll be out in a minute" she hollered back.

She shut off the shower and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She stood at the sink and wiped the mirror in front of her, she stared for a moment at her reflection. With a sigh she began to get ready, slipping into her sweats and tying back her hair into a ponytail. She checked her appearance in the mirror and proceeded down to Giles' office.

She opened the door and saw a man dressed in a black suit sat in front of Giles' desk.

"Buffy..." Said Giles "This is Mr Daniels... from the London branch of Wolfram and Hart" he told her

"Wolfram and Hart?" She asked

"I'm a lawyer" he told her "Can I have a moment alone with Ms Summers?" He asked

Buffy nodded and Giles left the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Summers, you're quite the legend" he said

"Oh goody I'm famous" she said in a harsh tone "What exactly is it I can do for you?" She asked

"Well at Wolfram and Hart we specialise in Demon Law"

"Demon law? What does that have to do with me?" She asked

"Glad you asked... I'm with the Probate department"

"Again I ask the question?" She raised an eyebrow

"It's come to our attention that one William James Pratt, aka William the Bloody aka Spike. Has in fact died... I'm here to read his last Will & Testament" he said

"What? That doesn't make sense Spike doesn't have a Will... Does he?" Buffy asked

"It's all right here M'am" he smiled "Before I go ahead and read, I need you to gather the following people"

"Okay..." Buffy sounded unsure

"One Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris, Rupert Giles and Andrew Wells"

Buffy stared at the man before her "Let me get this straight... Spike has a Will and he's left stuff to me and my friends?"

"That's right"

"This can't be good" she murmured


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

'Good Will Hunting"

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Giles showed the lawyer into the conference room. He was followed in by Willow, Dawn, Xander and Andrew.

"Are you okay?" Giles asked Buffy preventing her from stepping into the room.

"Uh I'm a little freaked out... But I'm okay" she flashed him a brief smile.

"Just remember we're all here for you"

"Thanks"

Buffy entered the conference room, the gang sat on one side of the large oak table and Mr Daniels the other. Buffy took a seat next to Dawn.

"Okay is everybody ready?" Asked Mr Daniels.

"Can we just get on with it?" Snapped Buffy

"Very well..." He wheeled a Tv in front of them and pressed play, Spike's image appeared on the screen, Buffy took a deep breath, it was obviously recorded around the time that Andrew was playing storyteller with his camera.

"I, William James Pratt do declare that the following statements to be my last Will & Testament to be read in the event of my death and I direct my executor Mr Bryan Daniels to assemble those persons previously mentioned to him to divide my property and possessions between them"

"So Spike actually has property?" Asked Xander

"Xander!" Dawn scolded him

Mr Daniels placed a duffle bag on the table along with a binder of paperwork.

"Andrew, I leave you the precious Boba Fett figurine that I accidentally on purpose snapped the head off, when you wouldn't stop your whining" Mr Daniels passed Andrew the figurine

"Red, I leave you the Urn of Deas. You'll know what to do with it" Mr Daniels passed the urn to the redhead.

"Wow this is rare" Willow beamed

"And to the Whelp... Xander, I could leave you with a lot of things but I'm sure Buffy wouldn't like it... Wouldn't want to piss her off from beyond the grave. So I give you the Stone of Cormick, he was an old Irish sorcerer who according to the legend was a demon magnet... I'm sure you'll find use for it" Spike chuckled along with a few sniggers from the others. As Mr Daniels gave him the shiny green stone.

"Watcher... I leave you my entire collection of books, I'm pretty sure you'd be the only one that would appreciate them. I'll be transferred from storage to your collection" smiled Spike

"Nibblet..." His voice breaks a little with emotion "Dawn... I've always considered you my younger sister, and I know we've been through a lot and you've got a lot to hate me for but I just want the best for you. I'm leaving you ten thousand pounds, so that you'll be set up for college and anything else you need I'm not sure what the exchange rate is for dollars or euros or whatever but its there" he smiled

Dawn's tears fell freely as Buffy wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Finally Buffy... I wanted to make sure you were looked after too, so I've left you my house... The house I lived in as a boy. You can do what you want with it, live in it or sell it. I just want to make sure you are taken care of" said Spike smiling from the tv screen as it faded to black.

"Is that it?" Asked Buffy with tears in her eyes

"I'm afraid so... Though there is a separate letter for yourself Ms Summers" Mr Daniels told her placing it in front of her.

"Thank you for your time Mr Daniels" said Giles, escorting him out followed by all except Xander and Buffy.

She stayed behind staring at the letter in front of her. His elegant script scrawled across the front of the envelope. She picked it up and put it in her pocket, and stood up to leave.

"Come to Daddy" said Xander, holding his arms out.

"Have you been watching Die Hard?" Buffy asked softly

"Uh a little bit..." He replied looking embarrassed that he'd been caught out.

She fell into his arms and hugged him hard "I know it's hard sweetie" he said stroking her hair "But it will get better I promise"

"Yippee-ki-yay" said Buffy unconvinced.

XXXXX

Buffy knocked on Dawn's bedroom door, "Come in" She sniffled

Buffy opened the door, and saw her younger sibling laying on her bed looking through photo albums

"Whatcha got there?" Buffy asked

"Ah nothing just looking through some old photos" she shrugged

Buffy sat beside her, and looked at the photos "So how are you doing?"

Dawn sighed "I'm okay... I just wasn't expecting Spike to leave me anything let alone a ten grand..."

"I know, it's a big shock that he even had any money at all" she grinned

"I know... Did you read your letter yet?" Asked Dawn

"No..." She sighed

"And what about the house?"

"I'm gunna drive up there and see it tomorrow... Make my decision from there"

"I think that's smart... Want me to come with you?" She asked

"I think it's something I should do by myself y'know" Buffy flashed her a small grin.

"Got it" said Dawn, turning the page of the photo album to reveal a photo of herself and Spike together, she was smiling and he wore his usual smirk.

"I don't remember this..." Said Buffy eyeing the photo

"Oh yeah it was taken when you were... When you..."

"When I was dead?" Buffy finished her sister's sentence.

"Yeah... Spike said that we should make some memories and start trying to be happy again" Dawn explained

"Hmmm... Maybe Spike was right, I think we should make some new memories and be happy again" Buffy smiled

XXXXX

Buffy drove up the rather large driveway, and got out of the car. She stared in amazement at the house that stood before her, it was unlike any house she'd seen in regards to its grand stature. It was white with several large windows, she could only imagine what it was like to grow up there.

She walked up the few steps to the huge dark oak door, she took the key from her pocket and opened the door. She walked in and expected to see old furnishings and dusty hallways. But it seemed that Spike had been getting somebody to take care of the place for him.

She floated from the reception to different rooms opening the doors and taking a peek before shutting them again. She came across the library, she knew this probably would've been William's favourite room, considering his love of poetry.

There was a portrait hanging above the mantle, an older woman dressed in a fine light green gown she knew just by her smile that it was without a doubt Spike's mom. The gentleman stood beside her was no doubt his father and there he was knelt in front of them he couldn't of been more than ten years old when it was painted the artist had captured his icy blue eyes perfectly. Beside him was a younger girl with a cheeky grin, Spike had never mentioned any siblings but the girl was no doubt a family member.

A crash coming from outside of the room snapped her out of her reverie, she immediately left the room to check it out.

She felt a chill run down her spine, her slayer senses were giving her goosebumps something other worldly was in the house. A vase that had caused the crash lay in pieces across the floor.

She heard footsteps going up the stairs, she followed them cautiously. She reached the top of the stairs and heard a door slam shut.

"Trying to show me something huh?" She mumbled to herself "Well lets see what you're leading me to"

She braced herself and opened the door that just slammed itself shut. Once in the room she looked around, it was empty apart from the four poster bed with no bedsheets standing in the middle of the room.

"Okay ghosty" she spoke aloud "What are you trying to show me"

A childish giggle rang eerily in her ears "You're her"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Also I'm looking for a beta for this story so if you're interested please PM me - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

'Good Will Hunting"

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

"You're her" the small voice came from nowhere "I've been waiting..."

"Waiting for what exactly?" Buffy stood her ground.

*_Okay looks like I'm drafting in Willow to do some witchy mojo... What was that spell she did on that demony ghost thingy that hitched a ride with me from beyond the grave_*

A small figure appeared in the corner of the room, dressed in a pink frilly dress she was completely translucent

"Don't be afraid" she smiled at her

Buffy recognised the small child from the painting in the library although he wasn't certain of who the girl was "You're William's...?"

"His sister" she smiled

XXXXX

"Is it far from here?" Dawn asked

"I don't think so... About an hour or so" Willow replied

"It's gunna be weird for her... I mean seeing the house where Spike grew up" Dawn looked concerned

"I know what you're thinking and don't... Buffy is gunna be okay, I know she's had a hard time with Spike's death but I really think she's turned a corner" Willow said with a brief smile.

"Yeah because seeing the house where your vampire lover grew up, and looking through all his history... Yeah that's not gunna mess anybody up" Dawn rolled her eyes

"Maybe you're right Dawnie, but we'll resort to damage control when we know that there's some damage to control"

XXXXX

"His sister?"

"Emily Pratt... Nice to meet you" the little girl smiled

"He never mentioned you before" Buffy frowned

"I expect that's because he was sad... I've waited a hundred and thirty years for this" she smiled

"A hundred and thirty years for what?" Buffy asked

"To meet you... The woman that stole my dear brother's heart"

"I don't know about that..." Buffy blushed

"He must love you... To give you this house, our home"

"I... Uh" Buffy stuttered

Emily smiled broadly "I know this must be weird for you miss"

"Uh Buffy... My name is Buffy" she told her

Emily giggled "Funny name... Well Miss Buffy I half expected you to run away"

"Why's that?" Buffy asked sitting on the bed

"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm a ghost" snarked Emily

"You really do have your brother's mouth" Buffy giggled

"William would never speak in such a way" Emily told her

"Your brother... Y'know he's not who he used to be right?" Buffy asked

"I do... He became... Oh how did he describe it? Ah yes a creature of the night... Then he bit mother" Emily remembered painfully

"And you?" Buffy asked softly

"He never hurt me... I was gone long before he was turned" Emily smiled

"What happened? Why didn't Sp-William mention you?" Buffy asked

Emily had a sad look on her face as she say beside Buffy on the bed. "I was soon to be ten years of age, William, Mother and I went for a picnic down by the river. It was a glorious day as English weather goes, William was to teach me how to swim... I grew impatient taking matters into my own hands, Mother always did say I was a handful" she smiled

"I went to the edge of the riverbank and I lost my footing... I fell in, William tried his best to save me but it was too late" she told her

"Oh my..."

"Please do not feel sorry for me, it happened so long ago now. I suspect my dear older brother blamed himself for my demise"

Something twigged to Buffy like a switch ha been flipped on in her head "That's why he protected Dawn" she whispered

"Dawn?" She asked

"My sister... He always... He's saved her more than once. And now I know why... She reminded him of you"

"Perhaps" Emily smiled "But like I said I've been waiting for you, I didn't think you'd be so long but there's still time"

"Time for what?" Buffy asked

"To save him of course"

XXXXX

Buffy rushed through the doors of Slayer Central, immediately stomping up the stairs towards her room.

Willow, Xander and Dawn noted her presence and followed her upstairs, they got to the doorway of her room as she scrambled to her closet throwing the door open, sending various items of clothing flying

"Uh Buff?" Xander spoke first "Whatcha doing?"

"Did something happen at the house?" Asked Dawn

Buffy didn't reply to either of them and carried on emptying her closet

"Buffy just stop!" Willow yelled

She paused for a moment "I can't! I have to help him"

"Who? Buffy what's going on? Talk to us!" Dawn begged.

"There's no time, I've already wasted enough. He needs me! He's counting on me!" Buffy cried going back to emptying her closet

"Spike..." Dawn whispered

"Buffy what happened?" Xander asked

"His sister... She's a ghost she's waited all this time, she told me he needs me. He's trapped there isn't a lot of time left" Buffy paused as she found what she was looking for. The scythe

"Whoa" Xander stammered "And what are you planning to do with that?!" He asked

"Kill anything that stands in my way" she told him

"Buffy just hold on a sec?" Willow pleaded "The ghost of Spike's sister came to you and told that Spike was trapped somewhere and you believe her because?"

"I have to!" Buffy yelled

"Are you completely crazy?" Asked Xander.

Buffy gave him a death look and he backed up a few paces "Okay, Buffy I get that you wanna help him, you wanna save him because y'know he saved the world"

"No not because he saved the world! Because... Because I love him!" She shouted back

"This could be a trap Buffy..." Said Xander

"He's right... How do you know it was a real ghost? How do you know it wasn't The First?" Asked Dawn

Buffy's face dropped "Guh" was all she could muster. How could she have been so foolish? How could she have not of thought of this before? Her tears fell freely.

"It's okay Buffy" Xander placed his arms around her as she sobbed.

"Yeah... It might not be The First, we'll check it out Buffy. We need to make sure this is real before you go off saving somebody that may not need saving" Willow told her.

"I guess I just got caught up..." Buffy sniffled.

"It's okay" Xander soothed "We'll get to the bottom of this"

"Yeah I'll go back there with you tomorrow, see if I can do some sort of spell?" Willow offered

"Yeah... But nothing that might send her spirit away, this could be important" Buffy ordered

"It's a little weird Spike never mentioned a sister" said Xander

"Yes he did..." Dawn spoke up "I guess I was the only one he told?"

"When did he?" Asked Buffy cautiously

"That summer he looked after me, when you... When you weren't here. He told me about his younger sister Emily, she died when she was ten. He seemed to think that it was his fault, just like..."

"Like?" Asked Buffy

"You, he babbled on about how he couldn't save her and he couldn't save you" said Dawn sadly

Buffy's tears came again, she threw herself onto the bed and gave in on her grief for the man... Manpire that had left her alone when she really needed him and the strength he brought her. Willow and Xander left the room and Dawn lay with her sister, playing with her hair and comforting her until she feel into a deep sleep.

XXXXX

The next morning Willow packed up her supplies to take to the house, Dawn loitered in the doorway of Willow's room.

"I still think I should go with you guys" Dawn complained

"I know sweetie, but it could be dangerous" Willow told her

Dawn played with her hands "I know but I can handle dangerous, Hello? Battle with the first? Those skeleton guys that came out of the dirt? Glory?... Okay so Glory was a bad example but I can do this"

Willow rested her hands both of Dawn's shoulders "I know Dawnie but I want to check this place out first and I'm sure Buffy doesn't want to endanger you either..." She put on her best resolve face "Spike would want you to be safe"

"Oh no you can't resolve face me and Spike me at the same time!" Dawn whined

"Worked though didn't it" Willow gave her a cheeky grin.

Dawn sighed and gave in, Buffy walked into Willow's room "Are you ready to go?" Buffy asked

"Yeah" smiled Willow picking up her bag "All set"

"Let's go"


End file.
